So Happy Together
by Phnxgirl
Summary: As the newlyweds gracefully swirled around the dance floor, Kensi and Deeks took in the full view of their family, and they smiled. Forever joined, they were so Happy Together. (featuring the entire team and other familiar faces!)


Alright, it took long enough, but I have got to post this before any more canon things happen to change this story! I started it back in April when my sister got married, and the last few episodes of the season have changed a few things. It largely ignores the S9 finale, but generally sticks with the rest of the season. Thanks to Psyched and Bluenet13 for being my cheerleaders, and chrisodonline on Tumblr for allowing me use of that one idea... :D Also, I claim no right to _Happy Together_ by the Turtles.

This is my first time writing an entire story without dialogue, was an interesting challenge, but I hope you'll let me know what you think!

As always, if you recognize it, it's not mine!

* * *

So Happy Together

The crowd cheered as the couple entered the reception following the band leader's announcement. The newlyweds floated onto the dance floor, hands clasped, beaming with joy. As they reached the center, Deeks spun Kensi toward him, holding her tight against him as the band began to play.

The opening notes of the classic oldies song sounded, signaling the beginning of their first dance as husband and wife. Kensi and Deeks were pressed tightly together, swaying to the slowed down introduction to the song. Kensi's heels evened their height considerably, and Deeks took the opportunity to press their cheeks together and sing softly into her ear along with the singer on the stage.

 _Imagine me and you, I do_

 _I think about you day and night, it's only right_

 _To think about the girl you love, and hold her tight_

 _So happy together_

Deeks reveled in their intimate embrace. This was the closest he'd been to Kensi in over 24 hours. They had spent the traditional final night apart, and it had been hard-both used to the sleeping quirks of the other. And today had been packed since sunrise. Deeks rose at dawn for a calming surf with Eric, wanting to relax before the craziness of the day began-timings, families and the logistics of the entire event. Next came meeting up with Sam and Callen to run errands, pick up the rings, and get dressed. The late afternoon ceremony under the pier had been perfect, but immediately afterward, they had to run off for photos before the sun set. Now, as they had joined their family and friends at their reception at a nearby restaurant, he was able to enjoy holding Kensi, his _wife_ , for the first time.

 _If I should call you up, invest a dime_

 _And you say you belong to me and ease my mind_

 _Imagine how the world could be, so very fine_

 _So happy together_

Kensi leaned back, peering into her husband's eyes-her favorite shade of cornflower blue. She thought back to the day they met, or rather the day "Tracy" met "Jason." She'd seen through his alias early on, causing Callen to accuse her of being "stuck" on and "smitten" with the MMA fighter. She recalled the warning bells going off at the "hinky" alias she'd run into twice that day, before discovering his true identity the next. Even at that first meeting, she'd been able to see through his mask. The ability to had enabled their trust and partnership to grow, both off and on the job. Now they were married, a fate she'd never have guessed ten years prior. After a morning massage with the girls, a visit with her dad at the cemetery, and brunch with her mom, Kensi had prepared for her wedding. But back in Deeks's arms, she felt the most content she had all day. She had missed him and his familiar beachy scent during their day apart from each other. And now, as she twirled around the dance floor, she inhaled deeply and snuggled closer to the crook of her husband's neck.

The music slowly sped up, and so did the couple's movement. An intimate sway turned into a brisk swing. The beaming couple encouraged their families, both related and not, to join them on the dance floor. Soon Kensi and Deeks were surrounded by their favorite people in their lives.

 _Me and you and you and me_

 _No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be_

 _The only one for me is you, and you for me_

 _So happy together_

Nell was the first to reach them, Kensi's maid of honor dragging Eric behind her. The tech operator had served as the couple's officiant, delivering a beautiful ceremony to the small group. Deeks looked at the pair, wondering if they would follow in their own footsteps, being the next couple of Hetty's team to go down the aisle.

Another sight surprised Kensi, and she pointed it out to her new husband, causing them both to chuckle in amusement. The usually stoic Callen was coercing his long-time girlfriend, Anna, to join the dance. Anna was oddly reluctant but gave in to her boyfriend's pull with a shy upturn of her lips. Callen was wearing a brilliant smile of his own, pulling Anna tight against him. Kensi was still agog at Callen's demeanor, until Deeks whispered in her ear that their wedding bands were not the only rings picked up that morning. Her eyes widened, until Deeks put his finger to his lips. Kensi schooled her features as their pressed bodies continued to slowly spin around the dance floor, allowing the couple a full view of their guests.

Sam twirled his daughter Kamran around, the young teen looking very grown-up in her peach dress and the pearl necklace that had been her mother's. He smiled down at her and grew teary-eyed at the vision of Michelle in his daughter's face. On the side of the room, Aiden Hanna kept subtly glancing at Hidoko, drinking alone at the next table. He took a deep breath but shook his head before offering his hand for a dance. A smaller hand grasped his and followed Aiden onto the floor. Hetty may have barely reached his shoulders, but the pair moved gracefully across the tiled surface.

Having flown in that morning from who-knows-where, Nate approached the newest agent in the Los Angeles Office of Special Projects, and introduced himself before inviting her to join him and the rest of the dancing group. Hidoko hesitated briefly, still unsure of her place within the team; the outsider with questionable loyalties due to her ties with AED Mosley, who'd turned down her own wedding invitation. After a quick beat, Hidoko accepted, and soon Nate had her shuffling around with him, both laughing at their awkwardness.

On the opposite side of the room sat "the Moms," as the group referred to Julia and Roberta. Both were dabbing their eyes with tissues while their dates were at the bar, procuring cocktails. As they watched their children lead the dance, Roberta pointed and whispered something to Julia, causing a snort of laughter to ring through the ballroom. Their ensuing giggles died down, and they continued to bask in the glow of the happy couple.

 _Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba_

 _Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba_

A loud, accented bellow overpowered the other singers, grabbing the attention of the bride and the groom. They followed the sounds of the voice to the stage, where a slightly glassy-eyed Russian staggered to the stage in attempt to commandeer the microphone from the singer. Kensi and Deeks both looked at each other curiously, then responded with a mirthful shrug. Laughter rolled from their lips as Callen and his very embarrassed girlfriend attempted to coax her father from the stage. The couple assuaged Anna, insisting Arkady could stay.

Having taken in their family surrounding them, Kensi and Deeks locked eyes. Everything else faded away but each other. Staring into each other's gaze, thoughts swirled over the past nine years of memories. They saved each other from innumerable threats, both external and internal. From MMA gyms, to laser triggered explosions. Romania. Mexico. UAE. Afghanistan. Russia. Syria. Vietnam. Threats of nuclear war and viral epidemics, secret international missions and holding cells, gunshot wounds, and temporary paralysis. The difficult moments countered by take-out, movie nights, _touché_ , workouts on the beach, frittata breakfasts, and going all-in.

They were finally taking their next step. Despite the conversations that had increased over the past year, neither was quite ready to leave NCIS and the work they'd committed their lives to. The bad days were rough, but the successful ones reminded them how much they were needed to make the world a better place for everyone including their own future generations.

 _Me and you and you and me_

 _No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be_

 _The only one for me is you, and you for me_

 _So happy together_

Making another turn, Kensi visibly blanched as her mother was accosted by their wedding-crashing acquaintance. Arkady swept Julia onto the dance floor. In stark comparison to his wife, Deeks's head fell back in peals of laughter as Kensi "no no no"-ed at the prospect before her. She relaxed slightly watching Deeks grin. After a rough couple of years and a seemingly uncertain future, they were finally getting a well-deserved happy ending.

Tomorrow they would leave for their honeymoon down under, their summer wedding contrasting with the winter wonderlands of Australia and New Zealand. Deeks was excited for primo surfing off Gold Coast, and Kensi for hiking up to the hot springs in New Zealand. And both looked forward to viewing the Southern Lights as the most romantic part of their getaway. But that adventure would start tomorrow. For now, they remained entangled in each other's embrace, surrounded by a few dozen of their closest friends who came out to celebrate the next step of their partnership. No matter what came next, whether it was little ninja assassins, running a bar, or continuing to save the world, Kensi and Deeks knew that together, they could handle it all.

 _So happy together_

 _How is the weather_

 _So happy together_

 _We're happy together_

 _So happy together_

 _Happy together_

 _So happy together_

 _So happy together (ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba)_


End file.
